La conception de Drago Malfoy
by corbeau noir de jais
Summary: ou Comment fut créer Drago Malfoy? La nuit ne fut pas telle que l'on a imaginé. Venez lire le récit de cette nuit, racontée par Narcissa Malfoy...


Titre : La conception de Drago Malfoy

Auteur : Corbeau Noir de Jais

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à J.K Rowling.

Rating : M

NDA : ATTENTION ! PRESENCE DE SCENES CHOQUANTES, DE PROPOS TOUT AUSSI CHOQUANT ! AMES SENSIBLES, VRAIMENT ABSTENEZ VOUS !

La vie de Narcissa Malfoy, Black de son nom de jeune fille, n'avait jamais été heureuse. Pas une seule lumière dans toute la noirceur de sa vie. Pas un seul moment où un sentiment qui pouvait ressembler au bonheur existait.

Les sots lui demanderaient: "Et votre mariage? N'avez-vous pas été heureuse à ce moment-là?". Alors Narcissa Malfoy leur répondraient à ces imbéciles que non.

FLASH BACK

Dans l'église, tous s'affairaient. Mais Narcissa Black, future Malfoy, était tout sauf anxieuse. À vrai dire, elle était indifférente.

Elle se mariait et elle était profondément ennuyée. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle allait épouser un parfait despote. Ensuite car, hormis deux paroles échangées, elle n'avait jamais parlé à son fiancé. Les fiançailles s'étaient faites entre les parents ainsi que la préparation du mariage. Narcissa avait bien entendu connu Lucius Malfoy à Poudlard mais l'impression qu'elle avait de lui n'était pas des meilleures. Pour elle, Malfoy n'était qu'un gamin avide de pouvoir et provocateur, dépourvu de romantisme.

Narcissa avait rêvé d'un beau jeune homme qui lui offrirait des fleurs, qui la traiterait avec tendresse, qui serait fidèle, doux et patient envers elle. Ses espoirs étaient  
brisés mais la jeune fille était bien trop docile pour combattre ses parents.

Elle arrangea sa robe puis sortit, au bras de son père. Une musique lente et typique des mariages débuta tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'autel.

Les mariages sorciers n'étaient guères différents des mariages moldus. Là seule différence était que le prêtre était un ami de la famille et que Dieu était remplacé par un très ancien sorcier puissant, Merlin.

Lestrange père faisait office de prêtre. Cependant Narcissa se doutait bien que cet homme n'avait jamais fait une seule bonne action de toute sa vie et qu'il s'était lui-même proposé.

La cérémonie commença tandis que Lucius Malfoy tentait de dissimuler la grimace d'horreur à la vue de sa future femme.

Narcissa Black n'était pas plus laide qu'une autre. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Ses traits étaient simples, son corps harmonieux.

Lucius Malfoy la trouvait tout simplement hideuse et se demandait où était passé le bon goût de ses parents. Pour lui, Narcissa était grosse, trop brune à son goût, et elle avait l'air bien trop innocente et naïve. Le seul point positif était ses yeux qu'il trouva acceptables.

L'on arriva à la fameuse question.

« Voulez vous, Lucius Roger Malfoy, ici présent, prendre pour épouse, Narcissa Hannah Black, ici présente, et promettre de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ? »

Lucius eut un reniflement dédaigneux puis il répondit sans une seule émotion perceptible dans la voix:

« Oui, je le veux.

- Voulez vous, Narcissa Hannah Black, ici présente, prendre pour époux, Lucius Roger Malfoy, ici présent, et promettre de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?(1)

- Oui, je le veux, déclara-t-elle, une certaine résignation dans la voix.

- Bien ! Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Lucius prit brutalement la tête de sa pauvre épouse et lui administra un baiser sauvage. Narcissa n'y prit aucun plaisir, songeant que son premier baiser était différent de ce qu'elle espérait. Très différent. (2)

Lucius se pencha brusquement et la porta tel un sac de patates. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur suite nuptiale, là où serait conçu leur seul et unique premier enfant…

FIN FLASH BACK

Elle n'avait non plus tiré du plaisir de la nuit qui suivit le mariage.

FLASH BACK

Lucius la jeta sur le lit puis il prit la parole :

« Ne bouge pas. »

Quant à lui, Lucius alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un magazine où des couples goûtait ou plutôt dévorait le plaisir de la chair.

De plus, l'image bougeait et Narcissa pouvait voir de là où elle était un couple s'adonnant à la sodomie tandis que la fille criait comme une truie et que l'homme faisait un long va-et-vient avec son sexe surdimensionné.

La jeune fille esquissa une grimace. Malfoy avait sorti son pénis, qui avait aussi des proportions flatteuses et devait faire la joie dans les bordels, et qu'il se branlait en regardant attentivement une page du magazine.

La brune fut profondément blessée par son comportement. Elle regarda avec un dégoût croissant le père de ses futurs enfants.

Il semblait que Malfoy avait fini car il revint vers elle. Il prit la baguette de sa femme et la posa sur une table éloignée. Il prit la sienne et lui lança un sort de silence ainsi qu'un sort d'immobilité de son crû.

Narcissa, figée et muette, était étendu sur le lit. Le blond s'approcha d'elle, tel un condamné à mort. Il souleva sa robe, arracha sa culotte puis écarta les jambes pâles de sa femme. Il posa sur la tête de sa femme le magazine, cachant sa face.

Puis il entra sans préambule en regardant sur le magazine une jeune femme entourée de trois hommes. Un dans son vagin, l'autre dans son anus, et le dernier dans sa bouche.

Narcissa, dans la pénombre ne voyait rien mais sentait parfaitement la douleur. Elle n'avait pas été préparée. Son hymen avait été rompu d'une façon des plus déplaisantes et le frottement entre la paroi de son vagin et le sexe de son mari la brûlait intensément.

Elle grimaça de douleur, ce que ne vit pas Lucius, occupé à fixer la femme du magazine. Il se libéra dans un grand cri de jouissance en criant le nom d'une autre. Puis il se retira brusquement et se rhabilla pour sortir Merlin sait où, estimant sans doute avoir accompli sa tâche, c'est-à-dire, s'être assuré une descendance.

Narcissa, incapable de bouger et de parler, ressentant encore l'intense brûlure en elle. Se sentant sale, elle tenta de s'endormir pour s'échapper le temps d'un songe. Du sperme, qui donnera naissance à Drago Malfoy, coula le long de son vagin et forma une tâche sur le drap. Mais guérir une si profonde blessure serait plus long que le temps de lancer un sort de nettoyage….

FIN FLASH BACK

Certes son fils l'avait empli de fierté mais il ressemblait bien trop à son père et sa mère se remémorait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son fils comment il fut crée. Elle se souvenait à chaque fois de la conception de Drago Malfoy….

THE END

Bon personne de trop choqués ? Si oui, j'en suis navrée mais c'est votre faute ! Je vous ai prévenu !

(1)Ce n'est pas la phrase exacte et les deuxièmes prénoms de Lucius et Narcissa ne sont pas Roger et Hannah.

(2)J'ai pensé que puisqu'ils avaient sûrement été promis dès la naissance, Narcissa n'a pas pu avoir de petit ami sous peine de punition grave. Dans ma fic, Narcissa est donc vierge, du moins à son mariage.

REVIEWS !


End file.
